Mis drabbles originales
by Kaamilah
Summary: es mi primera publicacion lo puse aqui por que tiene algo que ver con la mitologia griega u otras que se me vayan ocurriendo
1. Ojos

Ojos

Esos cabellos flotan al ritmo de tus ojos. Ellos te aman más que yo, más que dios mismo y les envidio por que tú siempre los adoras. Saben que son la fuente de tu belleza, la mismísima Venus te los dio para que te despreciara, pero lo sabes que aun así te amaría esclava de ti y ellos se encelan se retuercen y se oscurecen. Pero tú siempre los eliges, siempre me alejas. Recorriendo con tu mirada abismal al mundo. Hechizan tan magistralmente que hasta Circe se mataría de vergüenza. Enloquecen a todos de amor pero tú siempre tu solo porque eres tan inalcanzable como odiado al igual que ellos. Solo un simple Narciso con bellos ojos.


	2. Nuestro Deseo

Cada vez que ella sonreía se iluminaba el mundo. Cada vez que la otra lloraba se inundaban los desiertos.

Cada vez que ellas se encontraban más hambre y soledad existía. Y cada vez que ellas se odiaban un nuevo universo, nueva vida se creaba.

Se besaba n, se devoraban cada vez con más gula se creaban electrizantes tormentas, gélidas lloviznas; pero ellas se sentían hervir no pensar en mas.

Se olvidaban de todo, de ellas mismas. De la luz, de la oscuridad; de sus dioses vigilantes, de la águila y del trueno. De la verno y la nocturnidad. Solo sus cuerpos, sus almas anhelantes. Tocándose, amasando sus dulces cálices. Escuchando sus deliciosos maullidos de placer. La más oscura. Se sentía irreal, sentía que podía al igual que su amada, crear alientos de su alma y hacer crecer ríos y ríos de vida.

No un ser que dia y noche torturaba hasta querer desaparecer, no ser parte de la horripilante y funesta dinastía que le toco de verdugo. Solo ella, pensar ser un simple mortal, ser una una poetisa que hipnotizaba el mundo y a su diosa. No la fealdad sino la belleza de la luz, la luz de la primavera que ella celaba y amaba de su compañera.

Que descansaba dulce, suave, _divina_, todo lo que ella nunca seria, en su lecho, en su alma. No con el juez infernal que la reclamaba, sino con ella. La noche mortal jugueteando con la manceba aurora con sus rizos resplandecientes, entre sus pálidos dedos. La aurora la oyó, la sintió y la amo.

Querían que el tiempo nunca volviera a recorrer el mundo. Sentían que debía quedarse con ellas; acompañarlas en su placer. Desaparecer etéreas en el.

**Poder fundirse; **_**ser una por toda la eternidad entre las estrellas.**_

Morir mortales y enamoradas.

Solo eso **deseaban**.


	3. Aire & Fuego

Camino sigilosamente, felino, animal. Como siempre lo ha sido; recorrió levemente todo a su alrededor, en conjunto a sus azul hielo. Trato de encontrarle, sintiendo como mil colores explosionaban dentro de él, sintiendo la vil espera, recorrerle el alma.

Sonrió pronto vería a su incandescente fuego, sentir como sus labios derretían su conciencia, como todo se convertía en millones y millones de mariposas volando, susurrándoles canciones épicas sobre su amor eterno, _prohibidas y cadenciosas. _

Durante un segundo, un milenio. El creyó ver sus mieles, brillantes, dulces. _**Piedra por fuera, ambrosia por dentro. **_Que logro lo imposible, pero irónicamente su amor era así de imposible.

Siempre esperando, siempre tratando de ser uno con las cenizas, tratando de que el mundo deje de girar. De poder volar de verdad. De amar siendo amante.

Su madre siempre le dio todo, pero tiene lo que el no. Puede que ella sea igual que el. Amor pero sin el. Caricias sobrevolando, tímidos temblores recorriéndole calmos su soplo. Ella lo posee y el solo quiere odiarla, pero no puede, son un espejo de dos caras, forman el uno del otro. Nunca han amado. Siempre mirando en menos el cálido sentimiento mortal. Tienen un y mil amantes.

Pero lo descubrió, el mundo desapareció. E incluso el no supo si alguna vez había vivido de verdad su vida lozana y sobrenatural. Hasta que le vio su cojera, sus millones de poco versátiles rasgos. Sin embargo lo supo y se quedo impregno en su esencia, en todo. Fue la primera vez que realmente respiro, que sintió que todo se disparaba dentro de el; como una droga, una muy adictiva que hacía que su conciencia se apagara intermitente. Y le miro fijamente sus mismos ojos dorados como la más dulce ambrosia y como el sol ardiente.

**Centrados en el.**

Como si sintiera su sucio secreto y _**ese **_algo le paralizo el corazón. Se sintió muy expuesto como si ese tosco e hirviente Dios, le haya desnudado capa por capa y sintió terror, muchísimo. Siempre con una coraza que le protegía de todo lo tempestuoso, de todo lo magnánimo y venia aquel forjador y derrumbaba todo.

Pero le agradecía a todo lo divino y mortal, por haberle dado esta oportunidad de conocerle mejor, mostrar cuan equivocado estaba el universo. Para él, acostumbrado a vomitar belleza. Ese hombre era lo cosa más hermosa y _divina_ que pudo su mente haber conocido.

Y le tenía solo para el

Sus gestos, su voz, su respiración, sus ojos fijos y anhelantes en él, _**su todo.**_

La diosa de la belleza y el amor, podría despreciarle y repudiarle.

Mejor mucho mejor para su amado Dios, para poder besarle y adorarle como realmente lo merece.

Justo como en ese blasfemico momento con los mieles recorriendo su alma y su temple.

_**Esclaveciendole y quemando lujuriosamente sus alas**_

Al mismísimo dios alado.


	4. Opuestos monocromaticos

**Opuestos monocromáticos.**

Susurrantes miradas se dirigían entre ellos. Quebrándose cada vez más el muro infinito que les separa. Sienten que un mar se desperdicia con solo imaginarse juntos, de solo tocarse las palmas de su lozana y sabia piel.

Recurren a lo quimérico, a lo universal; a la fuente de su deseo, que se desborda con solo pensarle.

Plumas flotan entre ellos.

El mundo explota.

Se difumina el bien y el mal.

Solo quedan ellos.

Material, sombrío y hermoso.

Tratan de avanzar, de ir en contra de mil cristales. De rozarse hasta quedar uno. De besarse hasta robarse toda su alma. De sacudirse la seca soledad.

Ella sonríe con miles de años detrás de sí misma. De ir vagando buscando su ser. Su Yo.

El la quiere cobijar entre sus extintas alas. Amando su pueril y desgarradora ingenuidad. Única entre tanta obscenidad.

Sienten una inquietante y desolada quietud. Creyéndose observados se besan igual. Ya después de eras soportando sus mutiladas almas. _Creen no soportar más_.

No son más sobrenaturales.

Son seres de alma y carne.

Llenos de sangre que les hierve como el mismísimo verno. Nido de su mitad.

Son seres caídos, almas solitarias que tratan de ir rebelándose ante lo omnipresente, de la verdad, de la aurora. De todo lo que antes amaban.

Antes querían volver pero sabían que no era para ellos. Solo son esclavos de ellos mismos. No de la luz y la oscuridad.

Él lo era de su rojiza y manceba mirada.

Ella lo era de sus grisáceas y amorosas alas.

Y los dos se pertenecían hasta sus residuos de eternidad.

Profetizan la sombra de un mortuorio arcoíris recorrer su temple.

La lucha encarnizada ya termino. -No era de ellos, se _auto cercenaron_.- se siente los restos de humanidad, levantarse, volver al principio.

Los otros se envuelven en su genocidio, en su apocalipsis moral. Ven plumas blancas y negras encenderse por igual en la hoguera inmortal que es de su misma creación.

Ellos solo siguen besándose hasta la infinita negrura y la madre lunar les guie eternamente entre sus cobijas de haz plateado.

**comentarios? :D**


End file.
